Destiel One Shot
by ShadoeKat
Summary: There's something different about Dean and Cas has to help him. His body is seemingly the only thing normal about Dean now.


There was something different about Dean. He had been arguing with Cas for over an hour now and it wasn't the same as usual. It seemed that they were arguing about nothing, for God's sake, Cas couldn't even remember what started their fighting in the first place. There was a bout of silence and then Dean's voice rang out again. _"Oh, Castiel, if only there were someone who truly loved you."_ A smirk formed on the Winchester's face and his eyes grew dark, pitch black in fact. Cas grew a look on concern, knowing exactly what was wrong now. Dean – or what was once Dean – winked at him, showing that he knew exactly what he was doing.

For once, Cas almost, _almost_, broke into tears as he stared at the man he thought he knew. The demon just continued to watch Cas, not moving his gaze as Cas tried to find the words to say. _"Do you think this is easy, Castiel? Huh?"_ The demon spoke the same as Dean would, the same voice, the same tone but still so different. Those weren't Dean's words and Cas knew it. The angel's head bowed slightly and his voice spoke back to the other's, "Dean… Please." There was a shift in Dean's eye color, changing back to his normal green eyes for a moment. "Do you think I wanted this, Castiel? Huh!? Do you think I wanted to become this-this THING!? I wanted to die! I was ready to die! I didn't want this! Who would want this!? Who would want to wake up and not feel a damn thing about everyone they cared about?! I don't even care about Sammy! My fucking brother I sacrificed everything for! WHO WOULD WANT this?!" Cas was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He just stood there, starring. "Help me, Cas…" His eyes shift once again, pitch black.

_"NO DON'T HELP!"_

"I… Dean what… Exactly do I do?" It seemed that everything he had once knew was completely gone from his memory, as if it had been erased forever. _"NOTHING! NOT A DAMN THING! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_ Cas stood his ground, standing up straight and looking right into the other's eyes. "I will help him… I will do what I can to help the Dean I know." There was an obviously inner battle within Dean's body, his eyes constantly shifting from the brilliant green to the pure black.

"Cas… I need you."

_"Fuck you."_ The demon cursed out at the blue-eyed angel before he began reciting an exorcism. He didn't want to hurt Dean but he knew he had to do something. The demon within him screamed out, backing away as he did so. _"YOU'LL KILL US BOTH, CASTIEL!"_ "Do it, Cas…" Tears pricked at Cas' eyes as he stared at the man. His expression continuously changed from the enraged face of the demon to the pleading face of Dean, who just wanted this to end. "Dean… I… I don't want to hurt you… I need you too…"

"It's okay… It'll be okay, Cas… Do it." Cas continued with the exorcism, watching for any visible signs that it was too much for Dean himself. He didn't know what he would do without the elder Winchester. There was a certain feeling that he couldn't explain.

Screams rang out from the demon, though laughter soon took its place. _"YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'LL NEVER SEEN US AGAIN!"_

Cas paused for a moment, only to speak one line to the other, "I will keep him safe… No matter what." He continued with the exorcism again, finishing it soon thereafter. One final scream and the demon left Dean's body as it collapsed into a bloodied heap on the cold floor. "Cas…" Dean's voice spoke out, weak and shaky. Cas quickly went to Dean's side and pulled him into his lap, looking over his face and body, upset at the damaged he had caused.

"Dean… Are… Are you alright?" Dean seemed to attempt a smile as he looked up at the other. "Cas…" He coughed up blood, the thick red liquid flowing out of his mouth and over his chin. "Cas… I'm, I'm… I'm proud of us." Cas gently put his hands to either side of Dean's face, watching him intently, just hoping he would make it, somehow. "Please… Just tell me you're okay, Dean… I need you." "Cas… I…" A full smile formed on Dean's face and Cas gently took his hand which lay to his side. A smiled had just started to show it's self on Cas' face as he watched Dean, but as soon as it had appeared, it faded as Dean's own face went blank. "Dean… Dean, no, please!" There was complete silence as Cas just stared at the lifeless body, mind and body completely void of thought or feeling.

Finally, tears streamed from Cas' eyes when he realized that Dean was indeed dead. After several moments, he willed himself to stand. Carefully, he lifted Dean's body into his arms and took it took the nearby bed. After taking one last look at Dean's body, now without life or any soul to speak of, human or demon, he stepped outside and opened his phone. Tears still streamed down his cheeks and his hands trembled as he pressed the button to call Sam. The other lined picked up and Cas sobbed into the speaker as he attempted to speak to the younger Winchester. Dean's body still lie motionless. Several moments passed before Dean's eyes shot open again, eyes black as the winter night sky. Cas froze in place, breath hitching in his throat as he could hear a sinister laugh on the other side of the door, where only Dean's body is present.


End file.
